


Sully & Robin (Gender-Nuetral), C-Rank Support Rewrite

by FlamingSquid



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Awkward Conversations, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 20:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17967554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingSquid/pseuds/FlamingSquid
Summary: A rewrite of Robin and Sully's C-Rank supports





	Sully & Robin (Gender-Nuetral), C-Rank Support Rewrite

It was mid-evening in the shepherds camp, the group had just cleared the Noathroad of Risen that same day – marking the 3rd instance they had come across the shadowy assailants in the past fortnight.

_“Ah, crap. Come on, Sully, get your damn act together...”_ exclaimed a voice from the mess tent of the camp. Most of the group had gone off training or hunting for their evening meal; much to Lissa’s dismay, bear had been a common feature in their diet as of late. Only a few members had decided to remain in camp, one of which being Sully, one of the militia’s cavalry, who had decided to stay back for…personal reasons.

 

Another member who had decided to stay back was the group’s tactician; Robin, hoping to study more on their current role within the army and how they could better help their fellow Shepherds. Only, that’s what they were doing, till they heard a booming voice from outside their tent. Approaching the mess tent, they could see a seemingly distressed-looking Sully standing inside, de-armoured in her casual clothing, pinching at her stomach and talking to herself. _”Sully? What are you mumbling about? ...And why are you holding your side? Is everything all right?"_

_“I'm fine! It's nothing! ...Leave me alone!”_ the red-haired snapped back, her arms quickly wrapping around her stomach as if to hide something.

While the tactician couldn’t claim to know her enough to call this abnormal behaviour, it was still unusual seeing someone he saw exude confidence naturally, now fidgeting and shuffling in front of them, seemingly attempting to shield her torso from his sight. _“You look anything but fine, Sully. You're not hurt, are you?”_

 

_“No, I... All right”_ she sighed, moving her arms to their previous position. _“I put on weight and my muscle mass is down. You believe that!? We're fighting a war, and I'm getting a gut!”._ Robin was surprised by how angered Sully was by this; having seen her in action, they didn’t think she’d be pre-occupied with her figure.

 

**_“_** _What? Are you sure? You look great to me—same as ever”_ they chuckled.

_“Then you aren't looking hard enough, it’s as clear as day”._ She sounded as if she lost confidence as she finished her sentence, her eyes looking down to her stomach as she continued to poke herself in the stomach as if to further prove her point.

 

“Well, this is a side of you I've never seen”. In all honesty, they had never seen much of her usual side beforehand; having only joined the group a month ago, they hadn’t become familiar with many of the Shepherds as they’d hope.

 

**“** The hell you talking about?”, she asked, sounding curious as to why they responded in such a way.

Feeling a bit worried they might have offended her in some way, they instinctively started scratching the back of their neck. _“Well, I just...didn't think you were the kind of person to worry about her figure”,_ they mentioned with a slight blush to the cheek.

_“Gods, but you are a blooming ninny. This isn't about LOOKS! I said my muscle mass had dropped! And that's going to affect combat, which could get my arse KILLED!”_ her voice reaching a near shout as she exclaimed this to the now flustered tactician. They hadn’t considered that she was worried about her muscular strength rather than overall appearance.

 

Startling the tactician and eliciting an uncharacteristically loud **_“_** _Eeeep!”,_ they quickly attempted to compose themselves. _“I mean, um, yes! Of course! I get it! ...P-please don't hurt me_...”, at this point they were now hunching over, quite intimidated by the cavaliers earlier rant.

_“Hurt you? Why in the hell would I do that_?” she chuckled to herself as the tactician in front of her crumpled their stature slightly

 

_“Ahem”_ they coughed, as if to change the current topic away from their embarrassing dilemma, _“Well, if you ARE worried about weight redistribution, you could try this”,_ reaching into their clock and pulling out a handful of green strips, looking similar to dried plant leaves.

 

Almost the same instant it had been retrieved from the cloak, Sully’s face crumpled into a sour expression, _“Gods, it smells like horse slop! What is it, some kind of jerky? It’s bloody green!”,_ which was weirdly the colour her face was shifting to as she continued to smell the nauseating stench of Robin’s cloak seaweed.

 

Quickly pocketing it to save Sully’s nose from their strong stench, Robin mentioned that _“It's a rare form of dried seaweed, actually. I bought it back in town. The shopkeeper said it contained ‘insane quantities of fiber’. Then he just kept saying "insane" and cackled while doing a little dance... Quite an odd fellow, really”._ Robin seemed to doubt the event had even occurred the way they tried to piece together what had happened when he purchased it.

 

**_“_** _Hmm... Sounds risky”,_ while her face didn’t change from that of a sour appearance, her voice seemed to betray her interest in its use; she wouldn’t mind trying anything as long as it helped her regain her muscle mass.

 

_“Well, I know how brave you are...”_ Robin joked, again scratching the back of their neck as they felt they had stepped out of line as they were speaking.

Seemingly ignoring the tacticians worry of potential offence, Sully reached into their cloak to retrieve the seaweed, **_“_** _Is that a dare? Fine then! I'll try it!”,_ she said with a grin as she pulled away with a handful of seaweed.

 

**_“_** _Great! To tell the truth, I've put on a few pounds myself lately... I've been meaning to try the seaweed but was too scar—er, busy! Too busy, hahaha”._ Robin had a talent for slipping up in conversations; when it came to tactics and manoeuvres, they were a natural, but normal conversation seemed alien to them by comparison.

**_“_** _HA! Too much pie—that's your problem! All right then, Robin. Let's see who can get in shape faster!”,_ this time grabbing Robin by the wrist as she pulled them with her towards the training grounds, much to their dismay.

 

_“I don’t even like pie that much”_ , Robin mumbled under their breath…

**Author's Note:**

> ...I just like Sully...and decided I wanted to do a support rewrite - though, more like additions, but eh, I was bored


End file.
